An Early Summer Night's Dream
by Still Holding Out for GDI
Summary: A super short one-off set in ME3 intended to be comedic. -No questionable content, save maybe 'mild suggestive themes'-
1. Preface

-Clarification-

* * *

...An Early Summer Night's Dream

* * *

General Note

I appreciate constructive criticism, and don't offend easily. Feel free to highlight an inconsistency, codex issue, or any other major issue. Message me, or write a review. I'll try to read 'em. The more specific the criticism, the better. Cogent feedback will always be welcome.

This is a goofy one-off for amusement with no greater purpose.

The following is for clarification purposes only.

This is narration.

This is thought.

"This is dialogue."

 _"Italics_ emphasize a word, but not at elevated volume."

"THIS IS SPEAKING TOO LOUDLY."

"This is shouting normally!"

"THIS IS YELLING AT MAXIMUM VOLUME!"

Subject: Notification

From: StillholdingoutforGDI

This is an OmniTool message.


	2. Story

...An Early Summer Night's Dream

* * *

One June Evening, 2186

* * *

Izaias Shepard, a sturdily built, copper-haired, Caucasian male of 30, awoke. He'd been experiencing acutely vivid dreams as of late, which was odd, as his dreams were oft forgotten before their impressions registered. Thoughts of these dreams were quickly shoved aside. The unease they produced was more difficult to reconcile.

 _...Why does it feel so strange?_

Lifting his head from it's padded crater, he surveyed his longtime residence, careful to avoid waking the raven-haired woman slumbering several inches away.

 _Same dulled evening lights, same lazy Belan jellies, same picture of Tali aside the holographic 'clock', same M-5, up on the ledge...everything seems...right._

The feeling of unease refused to abate.

He maneuvered his arm free of hers, making every effort to slide quietly out of bed. Moving in with Miss Vas Neema had been a learning experience for both of them. Sensitivity and dexterity challenged Izaias to no end.

He grabbed a glass from his desk, filling it in the sink, thinking it would ease the nerves. It worked for almost ten seconds.

He had made it back to the stairs leading into the lounge and bedroom of the Normandy's 'loft'.

A figure was seated upright in the bed, resting against the headboard. Alarm bells rang out in his head.

 _Where are her eyes' soft glow?_

The number of digits on her hand was another givaway, but Izaias was far too alarmed for clear thought.

She giggled, waggling her fingers.

"Hey...Skipper."

Ash's sultry smile was easy to discern even in the dim light.

"What...the _hell_?"

The words did not reflect the scream his mind insisted was appropriate. Something happened.

Izaias opened his eyes, finding himself back on the bed, warm in a way hours between sheets can engender. Actual fear had seized his heart.

Cringing, he lifted his head again. He was greeted by the same room...again.

 _Don't be Ash. Don't be Ash. Don't be Ash..._

Reaching out hesitantly, he rubbed the shoulder next to him.

"Hey..."

Tali, rolling onto her back, purred softly.

"Hmmmmm?"

He let out a long breath.

"Nothing, I had a bad dream, and a weird dream."

He let his head drop.

She sat up, immediately attentive. He'd gotten used to sudden flashes of blue light.

"What dreams?"

He rolled over, affording himself an unobstructed view of both the ceiling and skylight.

"You want to hear them?"

"Maybe..."

"Which one?"

"Both. The scary one first."

She slid over, pressing close.

"Okay then. First, I would like to ask one question. You know how I feel about Ashley Williams, right?"

Tali sat up slightly, giving him a quizzical look. She smirked.

"Was it one of _those_ dreams?"

Izaias, feeling a heat in his face he hadn't before, gave a flustered response.

"What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean..." She pushed his chest playfully. "...Like that one time I drank too much and told you about that one dream about Garrus..." She added the following in an undertone. "...and you and I."

"I don't believe I've heard that one..."

"Eeep...nevermind then..." She quickly nestled up aside the SPECTRE.

"I'm going to trust you...and ignore your...whatever..." She smiled, relaxing. "...So, you do know what I thought of Williams, right?"

"Of course. You didn't like her...bitc...bold...approach. She was a bully and a racist."

It was a little stronger than dislike, but yeah. I'm glad you get me.

It was Tali's turn to eye him suspiciously.

"We've been sharing a room for _thirteen months_."

"Good point...Anyways, I woke up in what I thought was this room. It wasn't. After that..."

You know the rest.


End file.
